The Bench
by starryskiesx
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have had some special memories of that bench. Now it's time to add one more. NaruSaku oneshot


Naruto Uzumaki paced the sidewalk restlessly. He mumbled under his breath, a deep frown creasing his forehead. As he turned around and walked briskly back and forth again, Sakura Haruno huffed.

"Naruto, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to get dizzy."

Naruto sighed heavily and sat on the bench next to Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm just so anxious; Kakashi said he had a surprise for us," he said, his eyes alight with excitement. "Maybe it's a new technique? Maybe he has an excellent mission for us? Oooh I'm _so_ ready to take on an S-rank mission!" he said, punching the air ecstatically. Sakura shook her head. Naruto frowned again. "It just peeves me how he's so late. He's probably reading make-out tactics _again._"

"Well what did you expect? That's is what he does." Naruto scowled and sat back down, squirming like a five-year old. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. He was really getting on her nerves. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok, since you don't seem to be able to calm down, how about we play a game to take your mind off things?"

Naruto paused, eying Sakura suspiciously. "What kind of game?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "How about twenty questions?"

Naruto laughed. "Come on, Sakura-chan, how old do you think I am?" At this, Sakura rolled her eyes, but Naruto didn't see, "Besides, I already know everything about you, I _did _stalk you—" he cut himself short and cleared his throat. "Uh…sure, twenty questions sounds fine. You go first."

"Ok…favourite colour?"

Naruto grinned. "Orange. And I bet your favourite colour is pink."

Sakura smirked. "You'd think that, wouldn't you? No, my favourite colour is green." Naruto scowled. Eighteen questions later—those including favourite sport, film, food, worst Christmas present, scariest moment ever, and strangest food combination—Sakura was running out of ideas,

"I can't think of anything else. How about you tell me something I don't know about you?"

Naruto grimaced. "That's cheating, but ok." He looked around. He then noticed the bench they were sitting on. "Do you know what bench we're sitting on?"

"Uh…_a_ bench? What's so great about it?"

"Well…just after we graduated from the academy, I beat Sasuke to a pulp, and—"

Naruto was cut off by Sakura laughing. "Come on, Naruto, you think I'd believe that? Back then, you couldn't even make a proper replication."

"Hey! I could make shadow clones!"

Sakura clicked her tongue sharply. "I said _replication_, not shadow clone."

Naruto scowled. "Will you let me finish the story?" Sakura shrugged. "After I beat Sasuke, I transformed into him and went up to you. You were on this very bench. Then, still in Sasuke's form I…almost kissed you, please don't hurt me!" Naruto said and held his arms in front of his face defensively. The expected blow never came. "Huh? Isn't this the part where you pummel me?"

Sakura smirked at him. "Do you think I'm that stupid? If you did…then maybe I _should _pummel you." Naruto whimpered. Sakura chuckled softly and continued. She leant in close to him and said softly in his ear: "I asked you to tell me something I didn't know."

Naruto looked confusingly at her. "Huh? You knew? But my transformation was perfect!"

Sakura shook her head. "That it may have been, but did you honestly think that I wouldn't have noticed that Sasuke was all of a sudden paying attention to me? That he charmed me and even praised this?" she said, indicating her forehead.

"Sakura-chan, you know your forehead isn't big—"

Sakura silenced him. "But what I really want to know is…why did you run away?"

Naruto blushed furiously. "Oh, we don't really have to talk about that…"

"Too bad. I've always wondered, and I want to know. I mean, I was _right _there; all you had to do was go a little further. It really does crush a girl's self-esteem when she's rejected like that."

Naruto sighed helplessly. "Well…you see, that morning I had drunk some bad milk and…well, you know what happened when you drink bad milk." Sakura burst out laughing. She slapped her knee and doubled over in laughter. "I'm glad to see that my pain is that amusing to you," Naruto said, blushing slightly.

Sakura immediately composed herself, pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and laughed softly. "It's alright. I guess pretending to be Sasuke was a rather childish thing to do."

"I don't know. I thought it was kind of…sweet. Very sincere. But you should've known better than to underestimate me."

Naruto hung his head. "I'm sorry. You can pummel me if you like."

"Baka, why would I do that?" He shrugged and played with the zipper on his jacket. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I still have one question left." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but shrugged and nodded. Sakura paused and asked, "Would you like to finish what you started?"

Naruto's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Finish…what I started?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _This guy really can't take a hint, can he? _Without another word, she scooted closer to him and took his hand. Naruto looked down at their hands in confusion. "Saruka-chan, what are you—" his words failed him as he saw Sakura drawing closer to him, her eyes closed. An unknown force told him to do the same. He dazedly moved forward to meet her.

Their lips met softly and tenderly. Naruto placed one hand on the small of Sakura's back and the other on her waist, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, Naruto looked at her intently.

Meanwhile, Kakashi spread apart the leaves of some bushes and jumped out. "Guess whose birthday it is today- oh?" he saw the two teenagers together and chuckled softly. He slowly backtracked into the bushes and sat under a tree, letting them have their privacy.

"You have such a charming, wide forehead," Naruto finally murmured. "It makes me want to kiss it." He pressed his lips gently to her forehead and repeated a few more times.

"That's what it is for," Sakura whispered softly. Naruto smiled and tucked her head under his chin. He didn't much understand what had just happened, but he was sure it was a good thing.


End file.
